


Sanvers first time

by amgirl01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgirl01/pseuds/amgirl01
Summary: Alex’s and Maggie’s first time, how I imagine it :). Just a heads up, this is explicit fic, so kids go to bed and do not read this smut ;)





	

Alex was nervous.

Spending time with Maggie always felt right and since their kiss at her apartment a few weeks ago, they went on a few official dates.

Like the one tonight. They were at Alex‘s favorite restaurant, a few blocks from her apartment. And after a nice dinner, Maggie was walking Alex home, like she always insisted to.

Alex brushed her thumb across Maggie’s palm in her hand and tried to listen to what she was saying. They were talking about a case they’ve been working on for a few days now, but she had a hard time focusing.

Damn, she was nervous.

They talked early on about taking things slow. It was actually Maggie’s idea and Alex was glad at the time. She had time to get used to having a girlfriend, telling people around her about it and it took a little pressure off of her. She was very much aware of her lack of experience in the area of ladies loving ladies and deep down she was afraid of letting Maggie down with her skills.

So there has been kissing, holding hands, casual touching, but nothing more. She knew well how much she was physically attracted to Maggie, but she wasn’t ready.

But she was ready now, and damn she was nervous.

Maggie suddenly stopped and it took Alex a few seconds to realize they were in front of her building already.

“Are you okay? You were quiet for a while there,” Maggie tilted her head a little and crinkled her beautiful eyes in question.

_Oh my God, she’s so beautiful._

“Oh, yes, I’m okay,” Alex managed to get her head in a game again.

Maggie smiled and took a step closer to her. “Thanks for a nice evening.” She placed her right palm on Alex’s cheek and brushed it with her thumb, kissing her goodnight.

“Goodnight Danvers, see you tomorrow,” a pair of dimples appeared on Maggie’s face, she loved teasing Alex.

When she stepped back, before she could start to walk away, Alex grabbed her hand, a nervous smile appearing on her lips.

Maggie tilted her head again, questions in her eyes.

Alex could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Fast and loud. Without a word, she turned to the door, pulling Maggie with her inside.

Silently walking up the stairs, Alex could feel Maggie’s eyes on her back, sending a chills down her spine. She felt her palms sweating, and pulling the keys and finding the right one, was almost an impossible task for her at the moment.

When she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind Maggie, she was pretty sure her heart was gonna jump out of her chest.

She looked at Maggie for a moment, not sure what to say, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

_She is so fucking beautiful._

Not able to find words, Alex just stepped closer to her and kissed her lightly on lips. When they parted, Maggie looked into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

_Oh my God, I’ve never wanted anything as bad as I want you right now._

Alex just nods and a little smile appears on Maggie’s lips.

The next kiss is tender and slow. Maggie’s tongue slightly brushes over her upper lip as she opens her mouth, inviting Maggie in. Maggie cups her cheeks, while the kiss deepens, still remaining very gentle and slow.

Alex feels her head is spinning a little. Maybe with anticipation or the fact of how close they are standing right now, their bodies touching in multiple places.

Maggie lets her leather jacket slip from her shoulders, throwing it on the couch. Still kissing, she helps Alex from her own jacket too. A few moments later Maggie ends the kiss, looking again into her eyes. Alex can feel she is aroused just from kissing her, her heart still pounding in her chest very loud and fast. Maggie grabs Alex’s hand, puts it to her lips and gently kisses the top of it, before slowly turning and leading Alex to her bedroom.

_Oh my God. It’s happening!_

Maggie takes the lead, pulling Alex into another kiss as soon as they arrive into the bedroom. She starts to undo buttons on Alex’s shirt, while the kiss gets a little more demanding. Alex moans a little into the kiss, while her shirt falls to floor. Maggie’s fingers burn against her bare skin like fire, slowly tracing her neck, chest and going down over her black bra to her belly button. Alex feels the chill going through her with Maggie’s touch and she can feel her hands tremble again. Maggie stops her fingers at the edge of her jeans and starts unbuttoning them, while her lips travel from Alex’s lips down to her bare neck. Alex almost audibly gulps, closing her eyes, breathing heavily. Before she realizes, she’s helping Maggie get rid of her jeans and socks. Maggie stands for a minute, looking at Alex just in her underwear, her eyes slowly tracing Alex’s whole body.

“You are so beautiful,” Maggie breathes out, little sparks in her almost black eyes.

Alex feels she’s blushing hard, dismissively waving her hand in Maggie’s direction. This dark haired gorgeous woman is making her feel alive for the first time in her life and she’s almost painfully aware of that.

“You are beautiful,” Alex quickly closes the gap between them and kisses Maggie again, lightly biting her lower lip, making Maggie gasp a little. She manages, even with her trembling hands, to find the edge of Maggie’s t-shirt and pull it over her head in one swift move. Maggie puts her hands on Alex’s hips, pulling her closer as their tongues meet halfway. Alex is very much aware of Maggie’s hot body so close to her. She feels how her naked stomach burns against her own skin in places where they are touching; her palms on her hips are slowly driving her crazy. Alex reaches down and unbuttons Maggie’s jeans, ending the slow, yet hungry kiss. Maggie looks down at Alex’s hands, grabs her into hers and gently squeezes them.

“It’s okay,” she looks into Alex’s eyes and smiles a little, trying to ease the nervousness which is really showing at the moment. Alex blushes and takes a deep breath, easing her nerves, her hands steadying a bit. Maggie strips from the jeans and socks, standing only in her black underwear at arm length from Alex.

_Oh my God. I’m… she’s… oh my God._

Alex isn’t able to think anymore. And Maggie isn’t able to not touch Alex anymore. Closing the distance between them, she kisses her, while leading her to bed, her hands brushing wildly against her skin everywhere they could reach. Maggie stops by the bed, her tongue leaving Alex’s lips and going down to her neck, while her hands reach to undo her bra. Instantly, when Alex realizes her bra is gone, she feels her cheeks heat up with sudden embarrassment. Maggie looks up at Alex, seeing her redness, smiling a little.

“It’s okay, you‘re beautiful,” she assures her, cupping her cheeks with her palms, kissing her lips gently again.

Alex exhales a little, trying to calm down, but she feels her wetness getting best of her. She ends the kiss after a moment, swallows hard and hesitatingly cups Maggie’s breasts with both of her hands. Maggie smiles a little, reaches back and undoes her own bra, letting it fall to the ground. Alex’s eyes are wondering all over Maggie’s naked body, her hands by her side, not sure if she is brave enough to touch Maggie at places she wishes to touch her so badly.

It’s like Maggie can read her mind, because she takes her left hand a places it on her left breast, smiling as Alex blushes again a little.

Alex feels her body respond immediately and the kiss that happens next is almost out of her control. She feels Maggie’s naked body pressed tightly against her own, while almost falling together into the bed. Their kiss is getting very passionate; Maggie playfully bites her lips repeatedly. Alex’s hands are stroking Maggie’s back, going up to her long soft hair and back down to her bottom, squeezing lightly, making Maggie moan a little into Alex’s mouth. Maggie’s lips leave Alex’s going down to her neck, kissing and licking its way down to her collarbones. Alex closes her eyes, hands tucked tightly into sheets beside her.

She feels her wetness almost dripping from her center, she’s sure she wasn’t ever this aroused in her life. When Maggie’s mouth reaches and captures one nipple, Alex can’t hold back a moan escaping her slightly parted lips. She looks down at Maggie, who is sucking her hard nipple, lightly biting it, while her right hand caresses her stomach and the other breast.

Alex gulps, overwhelmed by all the things she is feeling at the moment. She knows that this is how it’s supposed to feel. This feels so right.

When Maggie reaches with her lips the other nipple, Alex intertwines her fingers into Maggie’s hair and moans again. She can feel Maggie‘s smile on her skin.

_Oh I bet she is enjoying making me mad._

When both of her nipples are hard and wet, Maggie continues her journey down to Alex’s belly button, kissing and biting her skin until she reaches the edge of her panties. She stops for a moment again, looking at Alex as asking for permission. Alex bites her bottom lip and huffs with frustration over Maggie stopping. Maggie smiles widely, knowing that was all she needed from Alex as a go. She pulls down her panties, Alex helping her by lifting her hips. Alex is so aware of her own and complete nakedness, she feels her cheeks burning again. Maggie, standing by the bed decides to even the score, pulling down her own panties. Alex feels her blood boiling in her veins, while looking at the complete and utter beauty in front of her. She extends her hand to Maggie, with sudden strong urge to feel her body close to hers.

Maggie doesn’t hesitate, positioning herself between Alex’s legs, pressing their warm bodies together, kissing Alex deeply. Alex loudly moans to Maggie’s mouth, surprised by the feeling of her aroused center pressed against hers. She is happy to discover Maggie’s arousal matches her own.

The kiss quickly builds up to a very passionate one, their hands touching every inch of each other, yet Alex knows Maggie is being gentle with her. Maggie starts moving her center against Alex’s making her clench her fingers into Maggie’s back. Alex realizes it must have hurt a little, but all the effect it had was only Maggie moving her hips faster. Alex had always problem with reaching orgasm, but she was already feeling one building up within her. Again, like Maggie could feel it, she stopped moving her hips, parted their lips and looked into Alex’s eyes for a moment. She put aside a strand of hair that stuck to Alex’s sweaty cheek, very gently kissed her upper lip, chin and neck. She slowly again went down on her, kissing, biting and sucking every inch of her body. By the time she was right under her belly button, Alex was pretty sure she was gonna come even if Maggie stops touching her this instant.

It was almost scary how much Maggie made her feel.

When Alex felt Maggie’s hot breath at her center, she clenched her fists to the sheets so hard it hurt.

“Oh my God,” escaped from her lips with a loud moan, when Maggie pressed her hot, wet tongue to her aroused clit. Alex closed her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling spreading through her body as Maggie’s tongue begins to speed up a little. Alex spreads her legs as much as she can, looking down at Maggie, enjoying the view and the sensations with every fiber of her being.

She was coming fast and they both knew it. The orgasm was like she never experienced before, making her entire body spasm with pleasure, while crying out loud some unintelligible words. Maggie stopped after quite a while, when the orgasm faded and Alex wasn’t able to take it anymore, pulling her legs together and pressing Maggie’s head lightly away.

Alex’s body still trembling, she rolled to her side, pressing her legs to her abdomen.

She realized she was crying.

She was whole for the first time in her life. There wasn’t missing anything anymore within her and the feeling completely overwhelmed her.

Maggie lay facing her, pulling her hair away from her face. Noticing tear trails on her cheeks.

“Are you all right?” she swept the wet areas from her face with her thumb, looking at her, troubled. “Alex?”

Alex wasn’t able to speak, so she just nodded, looking inside those beautiful brown eyes.

“You are trembling,” Maggie breathed out, pulling a cover from behind her and covering them both. Then she hugged her tight, burying Alex’s face to her neck and closed her eyes. She felt Alex’s tears for a while, but she knew the reason for them.

Maggie knew it were the good kind of tears.

_I’m falling in love with you Danvers._

Small smile appeared on Maggie’s face as she kissed Alex on her temple.

_I’m definitely falling in love with you._

This was the last thought that came to Maggie‘s mind, before sleep begin to take over.

_Oh no, you are not going to sleep now. It’s my turn._

Was the first thought that came to Alex’s mind as soon as she stopped trembling and put herself back together a little, evil smirk appearing on her lips…


End file.
